Things Happen
by trickhayden
Summary: A trip to the beach sounds fun... until you are hunted by a threat that you thought didn't exist anymore...
1. The Trip Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... but the story is mine.  
Summary: A trip to the beach sounds fun... until you are hunted by a threat that you thought didn't exist anymore...  
Couples: M/M is there any better couple?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
Things Happen  
  
  
His blanket, if you can call a tattered piece of brown cloth a blanket, covered his head. His alarm went off at six. He threw his hand out from under the covers, blew up the alarm clock, turned over and went back to sleep. Michael did not want to get up. He groaned as he pulled the covers off his face. He needed to clean. Maria would be over in a while. She was not a happy camper when his place was dirty. It was so much better when he slipped in her window at night. She would always leave it unlocked, not thinking anything of it. So he would get through the beaded curtain to her. Sometimes he would just sit in her window watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest with her careless sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Few only know what she deals with everyday. Who she deals with everyday. And then sometimes he would climb in bed with her and just put his arms around her. She would never wake up, but always knew when he was there. She became more relaxed. That is the only place he feels at home. When he's with her. But when he's with Maxwell the closest he can get to her is in her dreams. He enters this trance that had become so natural when he lived with his foster dad. It was the only way he could escape drunken hank. He had through of her and entered her dreams. Sometimes she had nightmares, but in one thought he would change it. To a playground when they were little. To the eraser room later. But sometimes to the beach. Even when they were young they had been drawn together. Not that either would admit it. It had always been know. But now it is not a time to think of then.  
  
Michael gets up from his state of happy remembering and tries to focus on the days events. Today he would really take her to the beach. The first time he'll see it. He's seen sand. But he's never seen the beach, or the ocean for that matter. He's planned everything for today. It is a big break for them. No skins, no FBI, nothing. No one's trying to kill them. No one's plotting against them. But yet everyone is worried. It is not like this. But to escape from worry, he had planned a romantic weekend for the two of them. Michael Guerin has never planned a romantic weekend, so of course he had Maxwell help him. Michael's the one who gave shampoo and conditioner in one. "It's a real time saver". He had finally saved enough money to do everything right. He knew when his and Maria's time comes, and he knows it will, they won't have much. He paints, she sings. What a couple they make.  
  
He just finishes the kitchen as she unlocks the door. He goes to greet her with a kiss. They don't say anything. They don't need to. They've finally reached a point where it's understood. She had come from work and plopped on the couch. She had worked at the same job ever since she can remember. She took her clothes in the bedroom to change.  
  
While Michael had plans, Maria has some of her own. She had been thinking for a long time of talking to Michael about moving in together. They were about to leave to go to college together. Michael, surprisingly, got in on a full art scholarship while Maria decided to try getting into something music. She wasn't sure what yet. She had almost finished changing when Michael yelled something about hurrying up and missing something. Maria wasn't paying attention. She was too worried about when she'd tell Michael. What would she say? She still couldn't believe he had planned this. He must've gotten help from Maxwell. But how did Michael save all this money?   
  
Maria finally comes out and Michael says 'Ready babe?'  
'Yep sweet potato'  
'Sweet potato?'  
'Um yeah. Could you get the bag from my car?'  
'Sure thing hunny bun'  
'Hunny bun?' Michael chuckled as he walked out the door. He loved doing this with Maria. They had real nicknames for each other but this game was more fun.  
  
Maria grabbed the keys as she walked out, and turned around to lock the door. Two arms came behind and wrapped around her waist. It sent chills up her spine. He whispered 'You are going to have a great time' She turned around in his arms. He gave her a kiss and she could taste the sweet and spicy taste he always had. 'I love you' he said before turning back towards the car.  
  
A pair of eyes lurked in the shadows of the building watching the happy couple leave. 'They're gone.' and a light static sound filled the air.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know so I know how to better improve my chapters 


	2. The Mischievous Plot

Disclaimer: still not mine... except the story  
Summary of chapter: A little glimpse into what's going on on the other side of the story...  
Couples: M/M and a little of M/L I/A  
-------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2  
  
The conniving man waited in his chair for the news of the strike they were about to make. He waited impatiently. Without one he could strike on the other two and they wouldn't be as powerful. But one alone is even easier to capture. *especially if you capture the one they have feelings for.* A mischievous smile crossed his face. At that time a very nervous scrawny man rushed into the room. If you were to see this man you would mistake him for Radar on MASH. 'Agent Pierce! Sargent Rider just came in. He said they've left.'  
'Good' Agent Pierce stood up with an even wider grin. 'We strike the main group at 20 hundred tomorrow night.'  
'Yes sir. I'll alert everyone.' And with that the nervous man left leaving the disturbed evil alone with thoughts of his evil plot...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
I know this is short but I just wanted to give you a little taste of what's else is going on. More chapters coming soon. I promise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! 


End file.
